


What If

by Dwarfie_Queen



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfie_Queen/pseuds/Dwarfie_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor is hurt badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

  
     I look at the body of my twin brother, Connor, my heart stops. My Connor, the one who has been with me from day one, before that even. Connor.   
He lays there, lifeless, not moving, not breathing, nothing. I look around the last son of a bitch that was here dead.  
      One thought running through my brain: Connor. Connor needs help.   
I run to him, I start to pump on his chest, trying to get his heart pumping, any sign that he is still with me. I cry out in pain. My Connor, my twin, not breathing. I can't feel his heartbeat, the one that has always been so in sync with my own.   
     I push on his chest harder, open his mouth and pinch his nose shut. I cover his mouth with mine and give him my breath, I pull away and press.

One.

Two.

Three.

After repeating the process several times he final breathes a bit, shallowly he draws a breath of his own. 

I get off of him, picking him up carefully, as not to hurt him anymore. I get him back to our hotel, to keep him stable, I must keep pumping on his lungs and allowing him some breath. I won't sleep until he has shown his breathing is regular and I can feel his heart pumping in time with mine again. 

Finally our hearts pump in time again and my twin is with me again. I smile. Thank God, I didn't lose him.


End file.
